


Die Wiesn

by SnowyWolff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Oktoberfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: Gilbert takes Francis to Oktoberfest for the first time.





	Die Wiesn

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 Fall event.  
> Day 3 - Festival

Francis isn’t entirely certain why had allowed Gilbert to convince him to come to this year’s Oktoberfest. He also doesn’t remember an awful lot of the past days beside alcohol, a wide variety of snacks and Gilbert’s eyes lighting up as he spoke of little tidbits of history he remembered from his university days.

What he does know, however, is that the sheets next to him are cold.

Sitting up groggily, sheets pooling around his waist, Francis takes a moment to remember that this is, in fact, his and Gilbert’s hotel room. There isn’t much beside their suitcases, clothes strewn across the floor.

Gilbert is seated at the table, dressed and reading a novel of some sorts in German. He glances up, grinning at Francis’ groggy state.

“Good morning,” he chirped, dragging out the vowels.

Francis made a noncommittal hum, brushing a hand through his hair and wincing when it snagged on a tangle. “What time is it?”

“Not as late as you think it is.” Gilbert’s smile turned a little more sympathetic as he glanced at his watch. “Ten-ish, so why don’t you grab a quick shower and we’ll have breakfast somewhere far away from the beer tents.”

“Much appreciated.”

When Francis emerged from the bathroom, freshly washed and shaved, Gilbert was patting down his pockets, muttering softly. Francis slipped his arm around his waist, first to give a soothing touch to his back before moving lower.

“I think you have everything you need, Gilbert,” he said coyly, giving his butt a little squeeze.

Gilbert snorted. “You say that now, but then when I don’t have my wallet to pay…”

“I have mine. I think it was my turn to pay anyway.” Francis cupped Gilbert’s cheek and kissed him. “You paid for everything yesterday.”

“Fair enough.” Gilbert grinned into the kiss, wrapping his own arms around Francis’ waist. “Are you up for more beer tonight or would you rather spend the night sober for a change?”

“A break would hurt no one,” Francis muttered as Gilbert tugged him out of the room. “I think both our livers would very much appreciate it, actually.”

“Yours maybe,” Gilbert said and patted his stomach proudly. “My German liver lives for the end of September.”

“And I’d like for you to still be functioning properly by the time you’re forty, Gil. Do me a favour, please.”

Gilbert guffawed and Francis shook his head, exasperated. They found a little restaurant tucked away in the busy streets, enjoying a long, slow lunch where playing footsie devolved into actual kicking when Francis commented on not being able to see another beer stein for a year at least.

They spent the remainder of the day meandering by the Isar, the conversation slowly dwindling to a comfortable silence. Gilbert walked just a little too closely, arm brushing Francis’.

“Francis?” Gilbert started, and it was just a little unsure, so Francis turned to him as the came to a halt. Gilbert’s eyes were on the river until Francis brushed his hand against Gilbert’s and, when finding him twisting his wrist in invitation, took it in his gently. Gilbert cleared his throat, scratching his cheek with his free hand. “All joking aside, I just, uh, wanted to make sure you’re all right with being here. I know it’s hardly a romantic location or anything, but, um, yeah, just wanted to be sure you’re enjoying yourself.”

Francis hummed, glancing around quickly before pressing a quick kiss to Gilbert’s hand, knowing how self-conscious he still was in public. “Don’t sell yourself short. I’m enjoying myself. I really am.” He smiled as Gilbert gave him a very long look.

“Okay,” Gilbert said slowly. “All right. You have to tell me if you aren’t though.”

“That’s what you’re supposed to do in a relationship, yes,” Francis agreed, laughing just a little at the blush that rose up Gilbert’s neck. “But I appreciate the concern, Gilbert.”

Gilbert returned his smile, brown eyes a little brighter at the confirmation. He didn’t let go when they resumed their walk, going on a tangent about birds when he heard a particular birdsong.

Francis simply listened, squeezing Gilbert’s hand in reassurance as leaves fluttered past them into the river.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t actually been to the Oktoberfest so hence why I evaded actively writing about it. One day though!


End file.
